Zoids: Raven
by Rikuhikaru
Summary: Van and Thomas are -still- unknowingly fighting over Fiona, but what happens when Raven doesn't return his feelings to Reese, and gives them to Fiona instead? Rated PG-13 for violence and language
1. Default Chapter

[Raven] o.k here is the first chapter to the zoids fanfic I said would be coming out, plz Read and Review  
And Remember that this takes place after Raven and Van beat the deathsaurer/deathstinger  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter One  
  
  
Raven blinked as he relized who was hugging him. Sure the worl had been save, but did it really need to be taken -this- serious? Reese soon released her hold on Raven and blushed slightly, only to be nudged by the blue organoid. Nodding, Reese place a hand on Specula's neck and was about to leave. Shadow then roared impatiently and soon flew up into the air.   
  
Shaking his head, Raven blinked and turned back twards the nearly destroyed GenoBreaker. It wasn't everyday where you had to face three Genosaurers and a Deathsaurer, not to mention the Deathstinger. Finally managing to get into the large zoid's cockpit, the black-haired boy glanced down at the Blue Devil. Reese gave a weak smile, and with that, she dissapeared along with her blue organoid.   
  
Shadow roared again, this time a bit louder. Raven frowned slightly and grabbed the controls. As the GenoBreaker started moving, the first thing that came to mind was that he -still- hadn't beaten Van. But was that really needed? Raven had after all helped Van save planet Zi from mass destruction. Raven atleast wanted a fair fight against him (or whatever seemed fair to him)  
Raven glanced out over at the quickly organoid, and soon became lost in thought. ::I'll beat you this time Van::  
  
"Well Van, what are you gunna do now?" Irvine asked the brown-haired boy.   
"Probably just stick with the Guardian Force. I don't think Thomas can handle it all alone" Van teased, looking over at the frowing pilot.  
"As long as you leave me out of it, then it's fine with me" Moonbay remarked, crossing her arms.   
Van eyed her, but soon turned his attention to Fiona who had suddenly spoke.  
"Van! There is a large zoid approaching the base!"  
Blinking, Van looked out the nearest window. Not being able to make-out the zoid through all the rising sand and dust, Van decided not to wait anylonger. He ran off twards the hanger, shouting to the others,"Don't worry, I'll take care of this!"   
  
The Blade Liger, along with a fused organoid, Zeke, ran out into the desert twards the other zoid. The blue Liger came to a sudden halt when he relized who it was. "...Raven!?"  
"Hello Van. Didn't think you'd ever see me again?"  
"What do you want now!?" Van asked, slightly confused  
  
The GenoBreaker stopped not far infront of the Liger, along with Shadow.  
"Only one thing. To Defeat You!!" Raven shouted as Shadow fused with the GenoBreaker. The large red zoid then dashed forward, catching Van and the Liger off guard. Van tried to keep the Liger up, pushing on the controls as the GenoBreaker rammed into it. The Blade Liger soon managed to get away, only to be pulled forward by an extended claw.  
"You won't win this time Van!" Raven yelled angrily as the GenoBreaker pulled the Liger tward it roughly, knocking it to the ground.   
"Stop this Raven!" Van shouted back and attempted to gain control of the Liger, to no avail. Once the Liger was close enough, the GenoBreaker's head blade came forwards, and it began to charge the particle cannon.  
"O.h, and before you die, I have something I want to tell you....I saw your father sacrafice himself to save your pathetic village, and believe me, it wasn't too pretty"  
  
By then, the charged particle cannon was ready to fire. Van narrowed his eyes and the Blade Liger pulled free, jumping out of the way just in time. The charged particle blast exploded once it hit the ground where the Liger once was.   
"What!?" Raven glanced around franticly, looking for the Blade Liger. The Liger came down at the GenoBreaker, blades extended. After the two foot locks rose, Raven responded quickly, and the GenoBreaker jumped back, the Liger landing in front of it.  
  
The two zoids stood still for several moments, their pilots silent. The GenoBreaker then moved twards the Liger quickly again, firing whatever weapons it had. Taking minor damage, the Liger's shield went up after a few hits, and it stood its ground.   
A loud roar could be heard as the GenoBreaker collided with the shield.  
"Two can play that game..." Raven smirked and the GenoBreaker's own shield went up, clearly over powering the Liger's.  
The Blade Liger's shield soon died down, and the blue zoid was knocked back as the GenoBreaker's shield hit it.   
  
The GenoBreaker's shield de-activated, and it approached the fallen Liger. Van gazed up at the large zoid that stood before him, tugging at the controls, not being able to get the Liger back up.   
"It ends now!" Raven shouted and the GenoBreaker raised a massive foot above the Liger's head and cockpit.......  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
[Raven] Plz let Van die... (I could, lol, but I shouldn't, so I -might- not. Get it, Got it, Shutup) And once again, plz Review 


	2. Chapter Two

[Raven] this story will make much more sense in a bit, so just hold on and R+R  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter Two   
  
"I thought you said you could handle this alone Van..." Irvine smirked as the Lightning Saix collided with the GenoBreaker, knocking it back.   
  
Raven pulled on the controls and the GenoBreaker gained its balance. "I'll destroy you all!" He shouted and the GenoBreaker began to charge the particle cannon, foot locks going down.  
  
"Not this time..." Thomas answered, and before the GenoBreaker could fire at the Lightning Saix and Blade Liger, the Debison rammed into the large red zoid, causing the GenoBreaker to mis-fire. The particle blast shot off to the side, and soon ended. After the Debison had backed up a bit, it used 'megalomax', aiming straight for the GenoBreaker. Unable to move at the moment, because of the foot locks, the zoid was hit straight on, the GenoBreaker's shield going up to late.   
  
Shadow roared painfully from within the GenoBreaker as the zoid staggered back, only to be bombarded by the Lightning Saix and the Liger's own shots.   
"My fight is only with you Van!" Raven shouted and the GenoBreaker roared once more and turned, speeding off, deeper into the desert.  
  
"um...that was easy" Thomas blinked as he watched the GenoBreaker dissapeared.  
"O.h well, we should head back, It's getting dark" Irvine turned the Lightning Saix back in the direction of the base and waited for the others. The blade liger stood uneasily, sparking in a few damaged places.  
The Debison started heading off, and Irvine waited for Van, who hesitated a bit before following after them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The GenoBreaker was now at a slow pace. Slower then usual. The zoid had taken a severe beating, and Shadow stayed fused with the GenoBreaker to keep it moving. Not being able to take anymore, the black organoid unfused with the GenoBreaker and appeared not far from it, on the ground.   
Raven pulled on the controls in an attempt to stop the GenoBreaker. Before the GenoBreaker came to a complete stop, the large zoid's left foot sparked and gave out, and the zoid crashed to the ground, knocking the pilot out.  
  
_____________________________________________ The Next Day_________________________________________________  
  
  
Fiona walked through the hanger twards the Ptera Strikers. She was going to check out the area around the base to make sure nothing strange was going on. She stopped at one of the flying zoids and made her way to the cockpit.  
  
Fiona glanced down at the desert below her, and looked back at the radar...nothing. She sighed and leaned back in the cockpit chair. She flew on a little longer and decided to turn back when something appeared on the radar.   
"I wonder..." She muttered to herself and turned the Ptera in the direction of the object.   
  
Upon seeing the GenoBreaker, Fiona was ready to get herself the hell away from it, until she noticed it had fallen. With curiosity taking the best of her, the Ptera landed a few yards away from the zoid, and Fiona hopped out.   
She approached the zoid slowly, stopping when she heard a growl from nearby. Fiona glanced over at the black organoid that laid beside the GenoBreaker, but Shadow made no attempt to move at all.   
The ancient zoidian began to walk on once again, approaching the half-way opened cockpit. Looking inside, she saw that Raven was well knocked out, and couldn't do much if he woke up.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Van and Thomas had just 'happened' to walk past the hospital wing, and they stopped upon noticing Fiona.  
"Miss Fiona, what are you doing in here?" Thomas asked as the two stepped inside the semi-large room. The two nearly fell over when they saw who was laying on one of the hospital beds, still unconsious.   
"WHAT IS RAVEN DOING HERE!?" Van asked, which was more of a shout. Fiona blinked and walked over to the two.  
"Be quiet...and I couldn't just leave him out there in the desert unconsious!" She replied sharply.  
"...but that's Raven!" Thomas added, eyeing the boy.  
"He can't do much with a broken arm and no zoid you two..." Fiona said, frowning slightly.   
"O.k, mabye you're right there, but what will we do when he recovers?" Van asked, looking back at Fiona.  
"We can return him back to the desert..." She said, slightly sarcastic, "...or we could lock him up for all the bad stuff he's done." Fiona suggested, watching the two.  
"Um...miss Fiona, I like the second one better" Thomas said, smiling weakly.   
"Yea, I guess that's o.k, but he -did- help me destroy the Death Saurer...." Van muttered.  
  
The three bickered and talked a little while longer, not knowing what to do with Raven once he did recover, and if they could just let him go, and hope he wouldn't attack again...  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
[Raven] ... . no comments...just review 


	3. Chapter Three

[Raven] oh geeze, it's been forever hasn't it...I've been busy with skool, art requests, Rping lol...just now decided to add chapter three..here ya go.. r+r  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Chapter Three  
Fiona blinked, sitting besides the dark-haired pilot. She sighed and leaned back in the chair, it had been two days since they found Raven, and he still hadn't awoken.  
Fiona began to daze off, resting her head on a hand as Van walked past the entrance of the hospital wing, brow raised. :: ...how can she just sit there and look at that...that 'monster':: He thought to himself and walked on.  
  
Raven looked nothing like a monster now, or it may have been the fact that he was un-armed.  
Fiona blinked once again, lifting her head upon hearing something. Suddenly, Fiona was shoved back against the nearby wall.  
It took her a while to relize that Raven had awoken, and she didn't yet notice the fist beside her head, smashed into the wall.  
  
Raven had relized that she was the one who had saved him from the fallen zoid, the sound of her voice echoed through his head from when he was being brought to this republican base. Fiona stared at Raven wide-eyed, scared out of her mind. What had just happened...?   
Raven soon took off, out of the room and into the narrow hall-way, nearly knocking over Van when he did so. Van stepped back, and relizing it was Raven, his thoughts jumped to Fiona. He forgot about Raven and dashed off into the hospital wing, only to find Fiona now sitting on the ground, as if she was in a trance.  
"..Fiona!" Van kneeled down next to her, and seeing that she had not been hurt in anyway, a puzzled frown came upon his face.  
  
The young pilot slowed down a bit when he neared a few republican guards not far from the exit. Knowing who this pilot was, the guards grabbed their guns, aiming them at Raven. Before they could shoot, Raven grabbed hold of one gun, yanking it free from the guard's grasp, and knocking the other out with a swift punch. He continued to run twards the exit, leaving the one guard in shock to what had happened.  
Raven soon dropped the gun he had taken and ran out into the desert, only to get but so far. A jeep (if that's what you would call them) pulled out in front of the warrior, and a few armed republican soldiers jumped out.   
He glanced back at the gun he had dropped, only to be shoved down on his knees as his hands were cuffed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Raven leaned back against the wall of the jail cell, exausted from earlier that day, still not fully recovered from the fall.   
He slid against the wall, now sitting up against it. He pulled his knees to his chest and became lost in thought.  
::...how did this happen? If only Flyheight's stupid -friends- didn't but in, Van would be dead now!::   
  
"..Looks like you got what you deserved Raven.." A firmilar voice sounded out as Van appeared, a cringing Fiona behind him.  
"..you can't keep me in here, and you know that Flyheight.." Raven answered back calmly, avoiding eye contact with Van.  
"Yes, I do know that"  
"You're little girl-friend should have just left me in the desert.." Raven mumbled, eyeing Fiona who had recently peeked around Van.  
"Everyone has a right to live!" Fiona said back to the dark-haired boy.  
"Even someone who kills?" Raven questioned  
"....-" Fiona was stuck. Raven glanced back at her and she shrunk back behind Van, murmering "..let's go.."  
  
Van nodded and they walked off, leaving Raven in the dim litted cell. ::Where are you Shadow...:: Raven though to himself as he waited for the organoid to save him from this place.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
[Raven] sry about the shortness...n_n; anyways...R+R plz...I dunno if I want to continue it if no one reads it...and I dun know how many ppl are reading it, so REVIEW!! 


	4. Chapter Four

[Raven] Hyper-ness and it's only 6:19 in the morning...gotta get rid of my energy somehow..so I type...next chapter *cough* geeze should I start a InuYasha fic w/ Sesshy?? dunno...I DO NOT OWN ZOIDS! (First disclaimer in this story too) and if I did, Van would have died a loooong time ago n_n plz cont.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter four  
  
The night-shift guard leaned back in his seat, only to look up from whatever he was reading and to the black-haired boy. The guard raised a brow as he noticed the pilot counting down softly, eyes shut.  
  
"hey-" Before the guard could finish, the nearby walls caved in, and something caused an explosion. Half of the cell Raven was in was blown away, and he stepped out of the busted cell, smirking, "About time you showed up.." He muttered. A loud roar was heard and Shadow rose to his feet, shaking the dust from his dark appearance.   
  
Raven then attempted to escape once again. He ran through the empty dark halls, which were soon illuminated by flashing red lights, and the sound of alarms filled the air. Shadow followed closely behind as they neared the exit.  
  
Once outside, Shadow expanded his wings and the Organoid flew up beside Raven, hovering above the ground. Raven jumped up on the black organoid's back and it took off.  
  
The blue blade liger stepped out of the darkness of the base's hanger and it sped forward, in the direction of Raven and Shadow.  
  
Approaching a cliff, Shadow turned quickly, and dropped down twards the ground.   
  
Raven jumped from the organoid's back, landing uneasily in the sand, Shadow fusing with the firmilar GenoBreaker that stood hiden from veiw on the other side.   
  
Van pushed forward against the controls as he neared the cliff, only to slow down when the large red zoid stepped out from behind the large rock, with no damage what-so-ever thanks to Shadow.   
  
Fiona peeked around Van's seat, out at the GenoBreaker. "Should I send for help?" She said, hiding whatever fear she felt.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing here Fiona!?" Van looked back at her, slightly surprized.  
  
"I-I wanted to come..." Her voice trailed off as he looked from Van to Raven.  
  
The GenoBreaker now stood not far in front of the Liger, waiting. "Well Van, all alone now arn't we..?" Raven smirked once more.  
  
"Y-you are a monster! I should have just left you out in the desert!!" Fiona shouted at him.  
  
"I'll make you eat those words, girl" Raven snapped back.  
  
The Blade Liger then took its chance and it dashed forward, blades down.  
  
"Hasn't that little trick of yours gotten old...?" Raven reacted quickly, and the GenoBreaker hovered up into the air.  
  
Van narrowed his eyes, and the liger jumped twards the large zoid. The GenoBreaker's claw shot out, grabbing the liger by the front leg, only to throw the zoid back down.   
  
Fiona held onto the seat as the liger crashed to the ground. Zeke roared painfully, and Van managed to get the liger back on its feet.  
  
Without hesitating, the GenoBreaker's foot locks went down and it leaned forward, mouth open, the particle cannon gathering the energy needed.  
  
"Van! Watch out!!" Fiona cried, cringing behind the seat once more. Van grasped the controls and waited for the blast.   
  
The charged particle cannon shot off twards the liger. Van attempted to move the liger out of the way, yet he was too slow, the side of the liger getting heavily damaged.  
  
The zoid nearly fell over once again, but Van kept it on all four feet, the side legs sparking.   
  
Raven clentched his teeth, and once the foot locks were up, the GenoBreaker dashed forward, crashing into the Liger, this time, the zoid went down.   
  
"Looks like It's game over Van.." Raven smirked, and the foot locks went down once more, but before it began to charge, Raven noticed the light-haired girl still cringing in the back seat of the cockpit.   
  
Raven hesitated a moment and before the GenoBreakercould begin, everything stopped.   
  
A few moments passed silently, and the zoids foot locks sprung back up, the GenoBreaker turning away from the fallen liger.  
  
Shadow roared from within the zoid, slightly confused.   
  
"I-I can't kill her" Raven mumbled.  
  
Shadow snarled and began to take control of the red zoid.   
  
"What are you doing Shadow!!" Raven shouted.  
  
The GenoBreaker stopped in its tracks and turned around quickly, charging up the particle cannon, aiming at the Blue Blade Liger, that was struggling to get up...  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
[Raven] alright done...not really...look fer next chapter...r+r 


End file.
